The Girlbot
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: ok i found this, i wrote it long ago. about twelve years ago. *dead story*


Author's note: this story start not long after Tigatron became Maximal. The Beast Warriors belong to Hasbro. Nightwind belongs to me. 

  
  


The Girlbot

Jelfia

  
  


"Man kiddo, why did I have to pull da slagging patrol duty."Rattrap sighed.

"Oh come on it not that bad."Cheetor said running ahead.

"'it's not that bad' Mr. Long legs says. Sheas." Rattrap muttered under his breath.

"We've got company." Cheetor then maximized. Rattrap maximized right behind him.

"You know dis is da perfect place for an ambush. It's like I always said, we're all gonna die."Rattrap sighed.

"Jumping gyros it's a girl." Cheetor said with amazement

"You act as if you've never seen one before." Rattrap wasn't to worried, the female was badly damaged. She opened her optics and whispered "beast mode." there was a low grinding of gears as she transformed into just as badly damaged clouded leopard.

"My name is Nightwind pleas take me to Optimus..." she went offline before she finished her sentence. Cheetor stared to go help her but rat trap held him back.

"What are you doing." 

"I'm going to help her."

"She's a Predacon, furbrain."

"She's injured, beside she asked to see big bot." Cheetor gave his big innocent smile.

"Fine you take her back to the base. She not my problem."

  
  


"What did you bring back Cheetor?" Rhinox asked when the two came back from patrol.

"It's a pred." Rattrap announced as Cheetor gently placed her on the table.

"What is that?" Optimus Primal asked when he came in to the room.

"It's a slagging female pred."Rattrap said crossing his arms.

"I didn't know of any female on the crew."

"There was one."Dinobot said thoughtfully as he turn from the monitor. Everyone looked at him deliberately. Dinobot continued, "a young female, she helped us until we wear sealing the disk. Apparently Megatron knew she was spy. When she tried to stop us Megatron blasted her. He order Waspinator to bring her to the ship. She disappeared after that I assumed Megatron had killed her."

"Actual he tortured me." the female said.

Everyone turned and stared at the female catbot. 

She was about Cheetor's height, and built much the same. Except her beast mode face was stored on her back under her legs and she had no helmet. Also her coloration was dark blue and dark green. 

"Who are you." Optimus Primal asked.

"My name is Nightwind, undercover Maximal agent #102682-17" her eyes closed as she passed out again. 

"Cheetor take her to the cr chamber." Optimus Primal said. Rattrap shook his head after Cheetor had left and said,"I don't believe it dat kid is a maxi spy?" 

"I'm not sure what to think. For now we'll take her on." Optimus Primal said walking off the others went back to there stations.

  
  


Nightwind opened her eyes to see the Maximal standing there.

"Look she lives." rattrap said unenthusiastically.

"Look dinner." Nightwind reply grinning and looking at rat trap.

"I'm not dinner." Rattrap stepped back. Nightwind smile got bigger.

"Hi I'm Cheetor. That Optimus Primal, and Rhinox. And over there is rat face and Dinobot. And Tigatron is out patrolling like normal." Cheetor said quickly.

"Welcome to the Maximals. After Cheetor shows you around. Please stop by my office." Optimus Primal said. 

"Yes sir." she looked to Rattrap and said. "Later dinner." Nightwind quickly followed Cheetor out of the room.

"Nightwind reporting in as ordered sir." Nightwind stood at attention. 

"Pleas sit down. I just wanted to know how someone as young as you, became a spy." Optimus Primal said motioned to a chair. 

"I would rather not say sir." Nightwind said. Optimus Primal sighed and said,

"Dismissed." Nightwind saulted crisply than left the room. 

  
  


(While on portorle)

"Hey Cheetor what has happed before I came along." Nightwind smiled.

"Well...let see...oh I know the Preds attacked."Cheetor said dodging a swipe from Nightwind.

"No joke spots, now what's really happened." Nightwind said sarcastical.

"Well the Preds infected big bot with this vires bee. And they turned Rhinox in to pred. Why do you want to know?"

"When I was..." Nightwind hesitated, her ears twitching. "captured, Megatron would come and gloat. I was just curious." 

"Hey race ya back to base."Cheetor raced off.

"Hey wait." Nightwind raced after him. When she puled even with him, she stuck out her paw tripping Cheetor.

"Hey that wasn't fair." Cheetor said rubbing his head.

"Oh what the poor little cub going to do about that?" Nightwind said.

"This." he then leaped at her. Then like cubs they fought. After a minuet Cheetor was on top. 

"Cheetor maximize." Nightwind said pushing Cheetor to a near by rock, she rolled in a different direction. Right were they had been, one of Scorponok missiles landed. Nightwind maximized and stared fighting.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"Cheetor screamed. Nightwind spun around to find Megatron standing over Cheetor, his weapon pointing at Cheetor.

"Noooo!" Nightwind, blind by fear for Cheetor, charged Megatron with her dagger.(she had dropped her gun when Cheetor screamed.) Megatron easily knocked her dagger away. He picked her up. She was shaking uncontrolledly. Megatron smiled evilly, "So the disease has become worse, yesss, my offer still stands, little warrior, join us, and I'll give you the anti-vires. You wont last more than a lunar cycle with out it." 

"Never." was all she could say before she fainted.

"Megatron look, Optimus Primal." Scorponok said pointed towards a small dot rapidly growing larger.

"It's time for a tactual retreat, yes." Megatron said dropping Nightwind.

Optimus Primal landed next to the to unconscious cats. Dinobot coming up next to them.

"I will go after Megatron." Dinobot started off.

"No. We need to get them back to base." Optimus Primal said picking up Cheetor.

"Cats, can't stay out of trouble."Dinobot muttered under his breath as he picked up the she-cat.

  
  


"There's nothing wrong with her physically." Rhinox said shutting down the monitor.

"Well dere something wrong with her." Rat trap said pointing to the trembling form.

"It could be mental." Rhinox said thoughtfully

"You me she's cracked, cookoo, one bolt short?" Rat trap said, knocking on his head.

"Cheetor!" Nightwind screamed, trying to sit up. She shoved away any hand trying to hold her down.

"He's in the C.R. chamber. He'll be fine."Optimus said with concern. Nightwind nodded then collapsing once more. 

Rhinox looked at Rattrap, "possible." 

  
  


"What's wrong?" Cheetor asked, coming out of the cr chamber.

"It's Nightwind..." Optimus Primal started

"Is she all right." Cheetor cut in.

"Well kid, it depends on what you think is all right." Rattrap remarked

"She in the med room we're not sure what's wrong with her." Optimus Primal placated.

"Megajerk was right then." Cheetor counted after every one had giving him _the look_, "when I was hit I wasn't out completely. Megatron said something like...the disease has become worse, a lunar cycle to live my offer still stands. Then I woke up in the C.R. chamber." Cheetor shrugged. He then headed to the med room. He saw her lying there limply. Cheetor placed his hand over hers and sat down. Waiting tell she wakes up.

Nightwind awoke to find a hand holding hers. She turned her head so see Cheetor a sleep. Nightwind smiled and softly said "hey sleepy head time to wake up."

"Nightwind you're ok."

"Ok is the operative here." Nightwind smile was replace by a grimes of pain when she try to sit up. 

"You're still hurting you need to lay back down."

"No." she snarled, then soften. "Help me find Optimus. Besides the pain will go away." 

Cheetor helped Nightwind up. She leaned against him gratefully. They found Optimus Primal in the command room chewing out Rattrap.

"Hey Kiddos." Rattrap said happy for the distraction. Optimus Primal spun around, "you're awake..." he looked at Nightwind with surprise.

"The...attack has left for a wile. I should be fine for at least 2 weeks." Nightwind stopped to take a breath and sit down. "It a disease that affects about five bots ever 10 years. Most can go their whole lives with out it getting any worse. But a few unlucky ones has it speed up with the attacks lasting longer and more often. I didn't realize my was that bad, I'm really sorry." 

Cheetor cut in "Megajerk said you would die in a lunar cycle."

"He probably right. The longer a bot stays under the attack the more systems shut down evenly it kills them." no one said any thing. "I should be better by the end of the day. I'd like to continue with patrols." Optimus Primal thought about it.

"You may continue patrols until **I** decides other wise."

"Yes sir. Um can I got outside the fresh air always helps." Nightwind put on a big smile. Cheetor had an even bigger smile on his face.

"Yes but stay close to the base. You too Cheetor." they both smiled innocently and headed out. When Cheetor and Nightwind were setting on a rock by the river Nightwind turned to Cheetor.

"Cheetor there is some thing I need to tell you. You have to promise not to tell any one." when Cheetor nodded, Nightwind continued, " Megatron has the cure."

"We have to go get it." Cheetor said standing up.

"No." Nightwind snarled then softened, "Megatron might have tricked me. Plus it's probably hidden really well. If it works at all. Promise me that you won't go after it." Cheetor nodded then said,

"Hey you still have a lunar cycle, I'm sure Rhinox will find the cure." Nightwind just nodded, she couldn't tell him that she only had two weeks. 

~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

my first evey fic typed. Found it while cleaning the computer out. What do you think. I have more writen on paper. Should i finsh typing it up?


End file.
